<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918508">Destiel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNDBCC [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 6, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Injury, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPNDBCC, Tumblr Prompt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Empty comes for Cas, Dean holds on, and they are both taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNDBCC [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written so much Destiel, that when I saw the prompt for this was Destiel, I had no idea what to do. This is what I ended up coming up with. Hopefully it's good.</p>
<p>Written for #SPNDBCC on tumblr by @foundfamily4eva.</p>
<p>Prompt: Destiel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I…” Dean wanted to get the words out, wanted to say them, but he was trapped. Billie was pounding on the door, the sound driving down into his bones as sheer panic, and he just stared and stared at Cas. Oh god, he was really doing this. He was going to go. He loved him, and Dean… God, Dean loved him back.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Dean.”</p>
<p>A bloody hand was on his shoulder, and Dean shoved himself into Cas just as Cas tried to push him, holding on tight.</p>
<p>The Empty came, and they were smothered by nothingness.</p>
<p>They fell through that empty void, holding onto each other. Castiel’s eyes were wide, absolutely horrified.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare think I’d ever let you go,” Dean growled, voice thick with emotion. Tears still burned in his eyes.</p>
<p>They seemed to land, a hard surface suddenly beneath them. Dean stumbled, and Cas caught him, his grip on him tight.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Meg, of all people, appeared before them. Her face was drawn and livid. “A <em>human</em>?” she questioned. “Castiel, you bring a human here? That wasn’t the deal!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Castiel responded, grabbing Dean, and trying to push him behind him. “You have me. And I’m happy. I am so <em>very</em> happy because now he knows what I’ve felt for him for years, and nothing — not you, not God — can take that away from me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I can.”</p>
<p>Meg/The Empty raised its hand, and Dean suddenly felt as if something was wrapped around his lungs. It squeezed its hand into a fist. Dean collapsed, all the air driven out of him. His lungs hurt so badly they felt like they were going to pop, like there was a fifty-pound weight on them. He couldn’t get air in, and strangled noises emanated from his throat.</p>
<p>Castiel was immediately by his side, holding him.</p>
<p>“Dean? Dean!” He turned to the Empty. “Stop! Stop it! You have me. That’s what you wanted. Please, just let Dean go!”</p>
<p>“You brought him here!”</p>
<p>Dean’s vision was going black, his head spinning and pounding. Everything was too hot, and too cold. Sweat broke out on his skin.</p>
<p>“He came of his own volition. Free will exists in this universe, and I will not let you punish the man I love for it.”</p>
<p>The Empty sneered. “Tough.”</p>
<p>The fist released, and Dean got a head rush from the sudden oxygen filling his lungs. He coughed, and Cas rubbed his back.</p>
<p>“Cas…” Dean croaked out.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Dean.”</p>
<p>Castiel stepped before Dean, shielding him.</p>
<p>“Your fight’s with me.”</p>
<p>Castiel summoned his angel blade. The fight began.</p>
<p>Dean felt utterly helpless as he watched these cosmic beings go toe-to-toe. Light flashed through the empty darkness, Castiel moving in a whirlwind of precise motions and strength. His blade barely seemed to do any damage to the Empty, and it kept trying to smother him in black. His Grace, glowing gold and white and blue, kept it at bay.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Empty pointed at Dean. That was all it did. Just pointed a finger, and bones snapped in his leg. He screamed, tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>This distracted Castiel, and the Empty reached out for him. To Dean’s surprise, he caught the hand that had been searching for his forehead, possibly to put him to sleep forever.</p>
<p>Dean’s screams turned into rough growls and grunts, and he did his best to cradle the injured limb. It was no use. Even just touching it, or moving it hurt like the agonies of Hell.</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel told the Empty. “I won’t let you kill Dean.”</p>
<p>Then, to Dean’s utmost surprise, Castiel raised the angel blade to his throat, and sliced. Dean screamed, yelling Castiel’s name.</p>
<p>
  <em>No no no no no! NO!</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>CAS</em>!”</p>
<p>His Grace flooded out of him in blue mist. It seemed to coalesce at his throat for a second or two, healing the wound already dripping blood. His Grace went into the Empty. She lowered her hand, and she smiled. “Thank you, Castiel.”</p>
<p>Cas faltered, and he grabbed Dean.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” he said.</p>
<p>“Don’t have anything better to do,” Dean laughed out through a grimace. Or maybe it had been a sob.</p>
<p>Then, black flooded around them, and Dean couldn’t see anything, couldn’t see his angel holding onto him. But he felt him, and he didn’t let go.</p>
<p>Black spit them out, and they fell into the dungeon. Dean screamed upon landing on his broken leg, and Cas cradled his head in his lap.</p>
<p>Dean looked up into those blue, blue eyes. For long minutes he couldn’t move or do anything other than cry and try to hold back sobs and screams.</p>
<p>Finally, the world seemed to make a bit more sense. Staring into those eyes filled a void in him, and even filled in the thick, all-encompassing pain with light.</p>
<p>“You’re human,” Dean surmised, voice coming out as a raw growl.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m human now.”</p>
<p>Dean sat up, using his core to do so, taking the strain away from his severely injured leg. And, tears in his eyes, he faced Castiel.</p>
<p>“Cas, I—”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Dean fell into him, and kissed him hard. He breathed in the essence of Cas, and Cas seemed to do the same for Dean. Then, after long seconds that had possibly stretched to a minute or two, Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Castiel’s.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he told him. “I’ve loved you for years. I don’t know when it happened, but it did. Cas, I love you. I fucking love you, and I never want you to pull something like that again!”</p>
<p>“Me?” Cas interjected. “What about you? You put yourself in danger.”</p>
<p>“<em>For</em> you!” Dean cried.</p>
<p>“I didn’t need it.”</p>
<p>Dean just swallowed roughly, and clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>“You did. We save each other, Cas. It’s what we do. And now… god, now I really need to go to a hospital.”</p>
<p>Castiel helped Dean to his feet (well, his one good leg), and he helped him from the dungeon.</p>
<p>“Fuck, man, I love you,” Dean reiterated, tears in his eyes at the jarring pain in his leg. He started to shudder, and shake, but he held onto his angel. And his angel held onto him.</p>
<p>They loved each other, and now there was nothing that could separate them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>